Cammy
Cammy is labeled as 'The Cool Nerd '''in Total Drama Revolution. She was on the ''Epic Platypi team. Biography Cammy was always one of the nerdy people in her grade. When she was younger, she mostly hung out with boys, because none of the girls in her grade were into video games like she was. As she grew older, Cammy began to drift away from the boys as well, and met a little group of girls who shared her video game interests. Unbeknownst to her, those girls were the "unpopular" girls. She didn't care about popularity, which made her even more unpopular. In her spare time, Cammy logs into an online forum under the name "Str33tF1gh73R," and that is the only thing she usually does after school. She also likes playing MMORPGs such as RuinEscape, Planet of Battlecraft, and Quest Adventure. Cammy has never had a boyfriend, mostly because most of the boys at her school are selfish, uptight jerks who only care about a girl's popularity. Although, all of those boys secretly think she is hot, but they just don't want to go down on the "Popularity-O-Meter." Cammy's summer camp is the only place she is considered somewhat cool, and her counselor, who she looks up to, is one of her closest friends. Cammy joined Total Drama Revolution because it sounded like fun. Total Drama Revolution Cammy arrived in the first chapter and instantly hit it off with Trick. Northworth believed the two were dating and started to make fun of them. Cammy also quickly made friends with PJ and MacKenzie, the two other normal girls on her team, the Epic Platypi. Cammy started to frequently reference Internet memes, being her only real personality trait besides her attractive appearance. She also began to play tricks on Elle and Chelsey, the snobbish and Nebraska Shore-addicted girls on her team. Toad, on her team, began to develop a crush on Cammy. He flirted with her, but mostly thanks to Kavren's dares. While her team isn't doing challenges, she spent all of her time on the computer. One exciting night, Trick came up to her and started to flirt with her. He eventually asked her out, and she happily accepted. In the episodes that follow, Cammy does nothing but flirt with Trick, leaving her friend MacKenzie upset and Trick's friends mad. The two also acted snobbish to others, and the rest of the team began to strongly dislike both. Besides a strange encounter with Wikia vandal KingRedPop, Cammy did not do anything important in those chapters. Eventually Trick was eliminated. Cammy was heartbroken when this happened, and in the next episode, did nothing but sob, making her teammates extremely angry. In the merge episodes, Cammy did not do anything at all of importance until the Super Smash Bros. episode. Cammy dressed up as Princess Zedla, from the Myth of Zedla series. The person she was assigned to battle is Vincent, who dressed up as Frog. Cammy chased Vincent up a tree, then shot him with a pistol, injuring him severely and causing him to be medically evacuated from the game. In the elimination that followed the incident, she was voted out because she eliminated popular player Vincent. Cammy left the game with no friends but Trick. Cammy (along with Trick) supported Tasia to win, in the finale. Total Drama: Superstar Showdown Cammy was referenced multiple times in Superstar Showdown thanks to her boyfriend Trick and her best friend Estrella both competing on the season. However, it was revealed that she hadn't contacted Estrella once in the past year due to being preoccupied with Trick, which Estrella was not happy about. Sure enough, she appeared on the Boat of Losers once Trick was eliminated, and tried to console him but was interrupted by a sleeping Tolkien, who was cuddling up to Trick as usual. Cammy also appeared in the Super Smash Sisters challenge with Vincent, where she was brought in by Roz as a demonstration for what not to do during the challenge. In the confessional, she stated she normally wouldn't do anything to hurt Vincent, but since Trick was eliminated and she felt like "stirring up some @#$%," she had a plan. She took out a bazooka and shot out a massive gelatinous blob of a sticky pink gum-like substance which hit Vincent and exploded. She was forcibly removed from the premises by Chef and an intern immediately afterward. She also appeared in the finale, but didn't speak. Audition Tape Cammy is in a comic shop with a friend who has gothic clothes and a nose stud. "I'm Cammy. I hope you pick me." Her friend says, "Here are the reasons you shouldn't pick her. She has bad breath, her hair is always greasy, she's not popular, she's never had a boyfriend, she spends all her time online, she's desperate, and her name is weird." Cammy glares at her friend. "Sorry. She's not in the best mood today..." Her friend flips off the camera. Trivia *Cammy was originally named Mia. She was initially based on a girl I went to summer camp with, who had a similar shirt to Cammy's back in 2010 or 2011. I tried to model Cammy's personality after this girl's, but didn't really succeed and eventually just gave up. *In the original version of the story, Cammy had the same personality and appearance except she was curvier. She was the first winner planned for the story, but that was quickly changed. Her relationship with Trick was planned from the very beginning, although Trick's personality was different. *Cammy's personality was very inconsistent during the story, for really no reason other than me not knowing what to do with her. In the words of Rhonda, "She went from being the cool nerd to a Bridgette to the outcast to a gun firing unlikable bad guy." *I really didn't enjoy writing for Cammy at all due to her forced and inconsistent personality, and she remains one of my least favorite characters. *Cammy was the Featured Character of October 2011. She was my second character and first female character to win. *Cammy was planned to return for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, but I didn't want her and Trick to be in the same story, and I mistakenly thought I could do a redemption arc with Trick so I chose him over her. I also didn't want characters named Cammy, Chelsey, Casey, and Chrissy all in the same story. **If Cammy were to return for TDSS, she would've taken the place of MacKenzie. Gallery Cammy.PNG|Cammy's original design. Cammy sleep.PNG|Cammy in her sleepwear. TrimmyFinal.png|Trimmy fanart made by Reddy! Cammy.png|Cammy drawn by Reddy! Cammykillvince.PNG|Cammy almost kills Vincent. Cammy fanart.png|Cammy drawn by Oweguy. Thanks, man! CammyOHF.png|Cammy drawn by O! :D CammyFanartManatee.jpg|Cammy drawn by Manatee! Category:Total Drama Revolution Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Epic Platypi Category:Total Drama Seas